the knight of miracles
by The-Flame-lord617
Summary: Kiseki's is just a butler of the chase's from the start.But his life change as the "Beast"contact him.Will he able to control his new power's before the power control's him.Rated T for Grammer mistakes.I sucked at Summary
1. Chapter 1

The Knight of miracles

Chapter 1: Awakening

Author: hey readers it's been a long time since i last update

OC: What took you so long?

Author: I focused on repairing these things: the OOC, Garry sue, and grammar mistake, also leveling Grand chase character, I've almost ignore Fan fiction Forever.

OC (Beast): Whatever

Disclaimer (OC): the author doesn't own Grand chase that belongs to KOG, but he owns the elements of this story

Warning: OOC, Typos and everything else

(TPV)Xenia border

"Have you known what Thanatos has done to our "Creation"? "Asked the God of circulation, other God's nodded as an answer and continued to hear their Friend speaking. "They have been corrupted by Thanatos greed of power, and started to wreak havoc to almost all Aernas"Samsara continued to speak.

"But, not all of your "Creation" is corrupted right, Samsara"Perseo, the god of destruction replied. "YOU DON'T MEAN "HIM", RIGHT!"Zig,the god of flame,screamed ."yes, only 1 of my creation is pure from Thanatos's to tame him, only a strong willpower can do it, only his behavior is the problem" Samsara replied back

(?)POV

_I'm nothing, just a shell with reason to live is to serve and protect my master_.

As a normal butler for the chases, there are many task, so there are lest free time for i felt a bit happy just to serve them. "Hey servant, get my clothes NOW!" Master Sieghart called me. i took his Prime knight clothes and gave it to him at the toilet. "Okay, you're dismissed for a few days because i had a very important meeting at Kanavan."I nodded.

Free time at last.

I sat atop Trial tower looking at the Master Sieghart will teach me sword he said i have to learn it myself now since i can't use his attack style, plus he says that becoming a duplicate of someone is boring

3 weeks later

"...Not good enough, i still can't use magic. I'll do anything to use magic "Suddenly a yellow light flashed the arena. A LARGE wolf with golden fur appeared, Green eye's stare me. "What's with the sad face ...Oh i know, you want power. "The wolf telepathic talked to me.

"Yes, i want."I answered

The wolf stares me, looked very annoyed, but smiled after a second's. "HAHAHAHA, then i will give side effects will come soon after you make the contract with me."The wolf went into my body, how? By turning into a small pure gold sphere and went into my body "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!"It's very painful, he wasn't kidding about the side effect. I fainted.

(TPV)Medical room

"So you found him in the Trial tower "Knight Master asked the Gladiator, Staring at the Golden haired butler.

"Yes, he was found in the middle of the scorched tower a minute after a golden light flashed "Sieghart pointed on a scorched Trial tower. "I hoped he didn't do anything weird, his bruises were insanely much" Arme had tried to cure him, which wasted so many Mana.

"Okay, Siehart your dismissed, and he will have to rest, is it okay?"

"Yes miss Knight master."Sieghart exited the room.

Xenia (TPV)

"Looks like the last creation had met a pure hearted owner" Samsara watched the process of the wolf went inside the boy's body. "Let's just hope that he know how to control it soon."Vanessa prayed (?)."I have a something to do, please guard this temple while i'm gone"Vannesa nodded,and Samsara teleported to somewhere.

Back to the medical room (TPV)

"nnngggh...OH, I'm at the medical room, wait,...WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE! "He looked at the window and realizes its afternoon already."OMG, i better go back to my duties before master Sieghart...!"He saw a letter for him he read it out:

Dear butler (?)

I know that you're in a weak condition, so don't think that i will punish i almost forgot, on the way here, I gave you a Souvenir from Kanavan for always serve well soon and forgive me for being so Hard at you, i give you a special gift for always serve me.

You're sincerely,

Aeknard Sieghart

Those words made him felt grateful, because he's treated more than a butler, and the gift that Sieghart talking, he bet its Kanvan's famous spell sword.

"Finally, you had a new toy from someone; eh "a sound echoed his head. "WHO'S THERE "he took his new sword and do some slash" I'm the wolf you met before, anyway you looked interesting .What is your name anyway? "The voice replied

"The name's Kiseki, now what's your name?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! You humans are interesting as rumored, the name's Magna, kid "I was silence for a bit, and screamed instantly "THE MIRACLE BEAST'S! But i thought those beasts are myth's ..."

"They're not myths now, and he's the living proof" Samsara appeared before him, I bowed to the god of circulation.

"I see that Magnas chose you, by the way Magnas are you happy in that body of someone? "That's when Magnas came out as wolf form "It's uncomfortable Samsara,i got a very tiny space in there that i can't move" Samsara chuckled a bit. "it's good to hear that you...back to the point, I'm here to give advice to my "Creation "to just possess the sword, as for you, I will tell you his ability, follow me!" Samsara opened a Dimensional portal, and throws me inside

Dimension gate 1st floor

(Kiseki POV)

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"i screamed as i fell down crashed. "Let's start the transport process, Magnas" the wolf turn back to spirit went inside the sword

The spell sword shines brightly, the Rune in the sword shine yellow. "The transport process is complete, your sword is no longer a normal spell sword is now named "Miracullum" i will test you now, are you ready Kiseki" a Fanatic shield guard appeared.

Without warning, I slashed its shield, causing the guard to move backwards. A second's later, the guard countered me'urgh!"My stance was damaged by it. "Now'.use Magna Bolt now!"

"Magna bolt"

A small yellow aura spear shot up towards its shield, causing it to break.

"Now you understand how to use Magna's power. I'll take my leave now, good luck" As the god of cycle disappeared. Kiseki stare at the sky for a while, and finally "Samsara, as a debt for your Gift. I will train my new power's to protect those who i cared about "And he left the Dimensional portal

_I'm no longer a shell, I'll protect those who are dear to me, and destroy everything that Harm's my friend's_

End of chapter 1(retype version)

Author: end

? : ...

Author: What!

? : I See*walk's out*

Author:*Sweat drop*what's with him?

*the earlier character used a dual blade that could split into 2 and possessed the beast in his body, but this "Re-type "one use a normal sword, and the beast is in the sword, and the synch process is different(the process is seen at chapter 3)"

Note

1: Miracullum: Latin language of "Miracle"

2: Kiseki: Got from Random Fanfic, mean's "Miracle"

3: Sorry, I'm 100% Newbie if you find a Grammar mistake, Give a Flame to me


	2. Chapter 2

Author: YEAAAH! 2nd chapter updated

Kiseki: *Look's at the clock*I better go see master Sieghart.I'll take my leave master flame*leave's the room*

Author:Ok (Disclaimer : I don't own Grand chase that belongs to KOG, but he i the elements of this story)

Warning:OOC,and everything else.

(Kiseki POV)

I've been training my new power's acording to Samsara's said that someday,my power's will overtake me,and wreak havoc to everything i cared.

So, i train myself secretly from anyone,especialy from the chasers ,in a abandoned training area,i stare to the sky like i used to do after the training"_Forgive me,Master_".

2 week's later.

"All possible Knight's are summoned by the Knight master NOW!"the sound from miss Mari's Room echoed to the entire mansion,miss Mari is trying to create the"Speakerphone"which allow's us to amplify our normal volume of sound(Based on Amy's Siren job weapon,the cleophone or what-so-ever).

I put my right ear near the wall,so i can hear the conversation,

"We have a very bad news,most of the Grand chase had been captured by the Orc's(?)"Knight master stated

"But...That's impossible..._How could this be?_"I nearly screamed."Kiseki,i felt some "Dark Miracle's"around Orc temple"Magnas said as he materialise Himself to a small wolf.

"Dark miracle's?What's that?"i asked him."Dark miracle's are Buff's that are born by my possesed friend's,which empowers the owner,with a price of the owner's life"Magnas stated

"No wonder the chase are defeated,Let's save Grand chase now!"

"YEAH,Buck wild time!"Magnas shouted while de-materialize himself and i rushed to Mari's room.

Inside the lab there are many equipment's,from Book's,rusted Mallets,and a revolver labeled"Proto-Maverick mk 5","_Maybe I'll ask ms Mari if i could use that gun for my job advancement,and how many gun's she created just to become her Gunslinger job_"i thought while imagining my job advancement

"_Kid,snap out of it,i want to kick butt's"_Magnas screamed in my head.

"WHATEVER!"i shouted harshly

_Three minutes later_

Where would miss Mari's special teleporter be?!"suddenly a large screen pop-out of nowhere"Welcome,select your destination"the teleporter asked

"_so this is_ _the teleporter,Master Sieg is not joking about it. _To the Orc temple"

Suddenly some light's apeared from the floor,and before i knew it,I was in the Orc temple,with a warm welcome of a horde of Orc's in attack position"Time for some kick butt"Magnas shouted,Materializing really need to stop screaming about kicking butt's.

(Sieghart POV)Orc temple

"Finnaly,the time has come,let the execution begin"the Orc lord prepared it's hammer,we were tied,our weapon's were kept somewhere."I wonder how the Orc's become harder now"was the only thing in my head,the other's were crying like babies

"Good bye FATHER!I'M GOING TO DIE BEFORE I COULD MEET YOU AGAIN!WAAAAA!"Elesis cried loudly.

"MOOOOMMYYY,SAVE ME!"Arme cried as loud.

"SPIRIT'S I WILL JOIN YOU NOW(Elf's belive in spirit's right)"Lire cried

"GOOD BYE KANAVAN,WAAAAAA!"Ronan cried like a baby(what the?)

"MAGNUS DAN,PLEASE SAVE ME!"Ryan shouted

"RUFUS,I WILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAAAAIIIN!Waaaaa!"Lass cried like Ronan,Arme jawsdrop because of this.

"GOOD BYE STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM!"Amy cried

"MOOOOOMMYYY,MOOOOOMMYYY!"Jin was saying that 100 time's in a row(?),causing everybody jaw's dropped

"..."Mari was silent like what she ussualy do,causing the others to sweat drop,what kind of girl is always silent even when her death is near?

The orc lord had prepared his huge hammer at Elesis,who just closed her eye's,waiting for her demise."_NGGHHH,DAMN IT!_"i closed my eye's so i don't see the tragic event while trying to untie my rope.

_Crash!_ instead of the sound of broken bone's nor blood spilled,it sounded like a clash of 2 metal,when i openned my eyes,A brown hair kid was blocking Orc lord's mighty blow with his Kanavan spell sword,Wait,It's why the hell is the rune in his sword yellow,he soon faced me"go away now master,i'll take care of this."

"But,Kiseki WHEN THE HELL..!"

" ,you have friend's waiting to be free,JUST GO!"

I have no choice but to untie my own rope by hand's,since my soluna is kept somewhere in the temple,and i'm lazy to untie the others

"_Kiseki,after this i want to know everything_"i note myself in mind while running

(Kiseki POV)

I fight Face-to-face with the orc lord,"WAHAHAHAHAHA,foolish human,you 'll Regret to face the Mighty Orc lord "Orc lord mocked while attacking me.I manage to block it,but flinched a orc lord continue to attack until my Mirraculum become unstable,some yellow liquid fell from it."HAHAHAHAHA!Your sword is in It's end!"

"Hmph,WATCH AND LEARN,MAGNA SLASH !"i engulfed Miraculum with a yellow aura and slashed upwards,causing the hammer split to half.

The other's,who just watch the "Show",can't belive that i can do such thing's."_Damn,it's sharpness,i have to do this _Magnas,finish this MAGNAS SLAP!"I throw my sword toward's the orc lord,and summon Magnas in his back."BUCK WILD TIME! DIE YOU STUPID ORC'S!"Magna slashed the Orc lord's spine',ending his life,tiredness surround's me,causing me to faint.(1)

The medical room(TPV)

The chase's are all in the medical room,with Arme&Lime tried to heal do they go out from Orc temple? It's simple:Arme teleported them as soon as Sieghart came with most of their weapon's.

"Look's like the light from that day have something to do with him,i saw a beast back then."Arme remembered to saw Magnas back then.

"Yeah,something possessed him,and whatever it is,i'll see it's power.I want to know how powerfull that beast is"said Ryan while he went to his room to sleep."Night all"All except Sieghart and Kiseki went to their room,that's when Kiseki woked up'Nggh..Master Sieghart,Is...is there something i could help you?you look uneasy master"Kiseki asked while do some stretching's.

Sieghart sighted first before starting the conversation"Tommorow,you have to join the chase by participating the exam' 's the only way i would forgive you for not telling a secret to us"

Kiseki sigh at the fact that he had to join them,and his secret's revealed."Fine,as long as i'm still staying here,win or lose."

"I think Knight Master will not let you be kicked out,cause you are a multi-talented Butler."Sieghart left the room with a slight smile for unknown reason.

_the Examination day,OC POV_

"FINNNAAALYY,AFTER SOME PATIENCE IT'S KICK BUTT TIME!"Magnas shouted his usual war-cry

"YEAH-YEAH-YEAH,WHATEVER!"Kisekii replied in a harsh tone before walking toward's the training area,suddenly came a question mark in his head.

"Magnas,do we have an armor"No answer,that's odd for a mad-for-kick-butt beast."OH MY GOD,HOW COME I FORGET ABOUT IT!Lucky for us,i had created an armor set for you."Kiseki banged his sword,to supress his rage"OW!"Magnas shouted in pain.

"Now,tell me where's that armor?"Kiseki asked,"It's already equiped,now KICK BUTT TIME!"Kiseki was shocked on what my armor set contained:Kaze'aze Helmet(Yellow),Innocent cerberus upper &lower armor(yellow),Sirius gloves&shoes(yellow)."Wow,nice armor you got there,let's fight"I rushed to the area.

_Training area 1(TPV)_

Kiseki manage to pass the writing test(mostly about dungeons in Bermesiah),which was mostly asisited by Magnas since Kiseki NEVER went out of Serdin,but still his score was very close to fail.

Then came the final test:PVP with one of Kanavan's royal guard(definitely NOT Ronan,and this guard probably came to bully our new knight)

"Listen Kiseki,no matter you win or lose,i only score what's your special we clear?"Knight master asked. Kiseki replied with a nod.

"Okay,Ready...FIGHT!"Kiseki starts the fight with"Magna slash",he was under control of his determination to be a Grand chase,the royal guard was sent by some mid-air used "Magna slap" to end the mid-air combo

The royal guard instantly used it's ultimate skill"Kanavan Strike!"to turn the sword's strike's our newly Miracle knight from the ground,Kiseki got some wounds."You weakling,you didn't even manage to resist such WEAK attack"Some black Aura emerged from the Royal guard,Shocking the chasers."What the -,KISEKI,GET OUT OF ISN'T YOUR TEST 'S A BATTLE TO LIFE OR DEAD!"Ronan shouted while releasing the "Tyrfing" in attack stance.

Ronan was soon face-to-face with a corupted Spell knight,Kiseki's conciousness is starting to fade"_I will.."_a voice ringing in Kiseki's head,"Who... are you?what... do you... want?"Kiseki asked no one,the chase couldn't hear him because they are busy to beat the corrupted Royal guard.

"_Call my name,and i will give you POWER more than anything"_

"_m...marv"_

"_SAY MY NAME ,AND THE POWER'S YOURS,MY WORTHFUL SERVANT!"_

".

.

.

.

"_Marvolent horde!"_GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"as Kiseki roared like a beast,he blasted everything he roared with a blast.

The royal guard chuckled for his completion of his mission:To Awaken Magna's dark Miracles with Rage,and fainted after a soul get's out of the his chase saw a very shocking view:Kiseki is surrounded by Dark Miracles,in the form of black shining particles,and his armour evolved to his"Shadow wolf armour"(Based on Gregar beast out form from Megaman Battle network 6,but the armour's colour is black,and his claws isn't as long)"I KNEW IT SOMETHING POSSESED HIM,HEAVENS GUARDIAN !"Ryan summons a huge glyph,absorbed Kiseki at the process,suposely to suffering him.

"GROOOOOAAAAARR!"but Instead of hurting him,the glyph destroyed itself,Damaging the chase as another wave of roars damaged them.

Kiseki just ...stand there ,unscratched."WHAT THE-,NOT EVEN SCRATCHING HIM!"Ryan was shocked that his new skill didn't hurt him,the black sparkling substance started to form the armour.

"Wait,THIS SUBSTANCE ,THE DARK MIRACLES!"Sieghart was shocked after recognizing the strange substance.

Every body walked backwards knowing the consequense just by touching it,Suddenly the "fake"talk "HAHAHAHA!YOU MORONS,YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY HE CHOSE THIS PATH!"the others silenced for a while.

"I'll TELL YOU THE REASON IS BECAUSE HE...?!"A voice could be heard

"_Just shut the hell up!"_

"!...KUH!"Kiseki's right hand is trying to break the armor.

"KEH...GAAAH!LET...GO!"THE "Fake"Kiseki responded trying to free the grasp of his own right hand.

The Real Kiseki's voice can be heard by everyone this time"I don't need you,stop interfiering!"The chase could only silent .

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M INTERFIERING,I ALMOST KILL THEM ALL..."The grab started to shatter the armour,Black&white aura starts to swirl him.'YOU'LL WIN IF YOU JUST LEAVE IT TO ME!..DAMN YOU,GAAAAAAAAH!"The black armour was Finnaly shatered .

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHH!"Death screams can be heard 's body landed on the ground with a thud.

"KISEKI!"all of the chasers rushed towards him,and he was sent to the Emergency room

Author: end of chapter 2,Since Kiseki is in the medic chapter end's with some author note' if you found some Grammar mistake,please Review,Advice will be sorry for the delay,cause school is starting to be a living hell T_T

_**Flame-Lord out**_

Note

1:Magna slash:Kiseki will slash upward's,sending his opponent's mid-air

2:Magna Slap:Kiseki's 2nd bar skill:Throw's Miracullum toward's the enemy and summon Magnas at the opponent's back,and will attack with it's Claw.

3:If Miracullum leak's golden liquid,it's the sign that it has to be "resharpen".or his"Passive"skill will be canceled(Passive skill:Golden moment's:Every attack have 5/10/15/20% to decrease the opponents critical hit &passive chance's,25% for Magna bolt's)

4:The black miracles are born from Marvolent horde.

5:What will happen to Kiseki?we'll see at the next chapter.

6:If you want to add Kiseki to your story, please tell me.

7:Two more of my Oc will appear in the next chapter.

8:Review or Magna will slash you


	3. Trivia talk

Trivia talk 1

Hello,Flame's this chapter,we're going to know about My Oc Kiseki and Magnas.

The name Kiseki was born from the Story KokoroXKiseki at the Elsword i owe The author Awsomness02For Kiseki's apearance,i combine Elsword Magic Knight's Spikey Hair style and Rufus's hair colour.

Why i put him as a Butler instead of an Outsider?It's because i ran out of as Sieg said at Chapter 1"Following other's will be boring".

As for Magnas,I got the idea from The digimon Magnamon.I was reading his Biography that time,and soon came the idea to dismember the "Mon" there you go.

As for his apearance,at first i think of his apearance to look like Omega-xis(MMSF series)But after sometime,that idea was scrapped,And i found Gregar(MMBN6 beast)and decide to use it.

As for the armour,i'm sooooo sorry if i make you jealous a it contains a Gacha armour,but for Magnas(Possesed)/It was inspired by Gregar Beastout,Only black.

Marvolent horde has a relation to the Miracle Beast's(there are 3 of them)

The next 2 OC's(Including their beast) name has been i can't spoil it now.

Anyway that's all for this Trivia talk,Sorry if this talk is too short.

_**Flame-Lord out**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

a prophency a new companion and the runaway(Part 1)

Me:Welcome back,sorry for the long 's just...there are not many reviews,But since i'm nice,I'll keep upfate till the end

*Silence*

Me:and since Kiseki's at the infimary,this Girl will do the disclaimer

Oc 3:The author doesn't own Grand chase,but he owns the story's element's like Oc's,plot,and other stuffs.

Demons:HEY,HOW ABOUT US?

TFL:you guys are at a holiday right

Demon:YAAAY,HOLIDAY^^*Sails to Elyos(?)*

Oc 5:Ok,thats wierd,let the story start

Oc4 and 6(beast):HEY THAT'S THE AUTHORS LINE!

_Kiseki POV_ (Dream)

"What in the world...!?" I was floating in an endless void,then two figures emerged from the floor of the void,I realize that it's...ME!?.

One of them wield's a great sword,with a wolf-like head in the handle,he used some chain armour,His Kaze'aze Helmet had some modification's in it.

The other one wields a pair of Rapiers,and wear a cloak and a hood,and wears light weight only had heavy one's in his Glove's.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO COPIES WANT FROM ME?!"I shouted while i tried to summon my spell sword,But i can't summon Magnas.

"Calm down,we're here to tell you something" The great sword wielder replied

"A quest to be exact"the Rapier wielder continued the other.

"A quest?"I asked,confused.

"the second beast will join the chase,you must gain her trust"The great sword wileder answered my confusion.

"only Magnas can track the Beast ,so rely on him at any cost,if you want to find her fast"I nod as a reply

"Her?"i was confused

"both the owner and the beast is a female,And leave Serdin after she awakens,something bad's gonna happen,Farewell"both of them starts to disapear.

_The next day_(Kiseki POV)

Miss Arme said that I'm fully recovered,I bet this is one of many function of miracle's,and the Knight master called i decided to meet Knight master.

"Ok,today a new member will join us"Knight master announced

"Is it a boy or a girl?"Amy asked her hapilly,this was her habit after all

"A girl Amy,and it looks like she's a counter part of Elesis."

"A counter part of Me?what do you mean?"Elesis asked Knight Master,everyone was confused too

"you'll see,come in and introduce yourself"a girl wearing a Yellow Roman armour set(Except the helmet,she didn't wear it),her brown hair could be classified "Short",normal height,and a large blade-edge shield was sheathed in her back,and she had yellow eyes,and ...normal chest*Author is pawned by the girl for "pevertness"*.

"H-H-Hello e-e-everyone,my na-name is Sisle,ni-nice to meet you all."she introduced herself,stutering,a shy smile was marked in her eye's

"Don't be shy,we always treat new comers like a family,right everyone"Amy said,everyone smiled as a reply,"no wonder knight master said counter part,she relies on defence"Elesis said,breaking the peaceful morning with her bad-mannered mouth,should i beat her one day?

"ELESIS!"Arme proceed to battle mode,she couldn't hold her emotions anymore

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!OR THIS ARROW WILL KILL YOU!"Lire was about to shot a shining arrow,both of them stop as they recognize it as the INFAMOUS VOID arrow,or IVA for short.

everybody shivered as they saw Lire's killing intent rise to the level of a psycho that could destroy the world in seconds.

"...okay...will someone take Sisle to her room?"Knight master asked,trying to lighten the situation

"I'll TAKE HER TO HER ROOM,COME ON SIS!"Amy dragging her to a spare room to live in.

"I need to talk to all of you,except Kiseki your dismissed"Knight master ordered me,after Amy returned,i left,but took a quick peek,is it just me or there's a skull tatoo on Knight master's back,but i ignored it and decided to visit her,in a friendly way,i knock her "room'which was close to mine

"come in"i went to the room,and sit beside her in her bed."So,your name's Sisle right.I'm Kiseki nice to meet you"I give her a warm smile,she started blushing for some reason.

"Kiseki...I've heard that name from knight master,your the butler of the chaser's ,Right?"i gave her a nod,"_Kid,she's the owner of the second beast,the signal comes from her necklace,let me jack in(?)."_Magnas says.

"Sis,I..i want to ask you something?"Sisle blushed furiously,WHY IS SHE BLUSHING?

(TPV)_timestop_

The reason she's blushing is because Sisle actually loves watching romantic drama/cartoons back home that caused her to picture what would happen next

Her image:"Sisle...I"and Kiseki hug her"I love you",and they started kissing and bablablablablabla until this story's rating changed to M PLUS rate(*The author nosebleeded to death seeing the future contents*)

Reality:"Sisle...Who's necklace was that?"she just stay silence.

_Timestop end(TPV)_

"ummm...hello"Kiseki waved his hand in front of her,snaping her back to reality"it belongs to my*Sob* parent's before they...*sob's harder*..died*starts crying loud"and buried her face in Kiseki's miracle knight blushed madly.

"_what's the mater my dear child?"_suddenly,a Golden aligator,apeared out of nowhere

"_finnaly..your just to hot headed sometimes,that its SO hard to interogate you to get out_"Magnas complaind very loud,that caused a major headache to his wielder

"AAAAAAAHHHRRRRGGHHH,MAGNAS STOP COMPLAINING!"Kiseki throws his spell sword,and Magnas fainted.

"AHAHAHAHA!it's funny to see him faint AHAHAHAHA!"The gator talked in a female voice.

"Wait...your a female?"Sisle asked curiously

"HEY,ANIMALS HAVE GENDER YOU KNOW!"the aligator-now knowed as Revasien,opened her large mouth,and prepared to eat them.

"ok-ok,please don't eat us "

"I'm not hun..!Grrrrrrr!"Revasien suddenly growled to the door

"Whats wrong?"Kiseki asked

The answer came as the front door was blasted from the outside,revealing the Grand chase,all of them wear a skull Tatto in their arms.

"Uhhh...guys,what are you doing?"without any chit-chat,Ryan and Ronan drag them to the throne room.

Revealing the queen of Serdin,with purple clothings,her eyes turned Crimson red,and wields an evil-looking staff.

"Is that..the queen of serdin?"Sisle asked Kiseki

"Yes...but with more..."before he could continue,Ronan slam his Tyrfing,Indirectly comanding them to be quiet.

"Kiseki,Sisle,because both of you wields the Miracle are going be executed NOW!"The queen said,and laugh maniacly.

"But.."

"RONAN, THEM!NOW!"The queen Tatto shines both Ronan and Ryan prepare to cleanly slice their comrades head off.

'NO!I WILL...NEVER...OBEY...INJUSTICE!...UGHH!,KiSEKI,SI SLE...RUN WHILE YOU CAN!UUUAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH"Ronan groan in pain.

Ryan on the other hand,entered his battle mode with an seem's like they are being possesed."RONAN!DON'T DISOBEY ME!"the queen of Serdin comanded,There's a shadow of a women with purple hair,crimson cat eyed person as she talks(Kaze'aze human form)

Ronan returned to his Possesed state.

"_Child,break the wall with a skill!"_the gator comanded Sisle

"But...i don't have any..."

"_Then I'll share my knowledge to you"_Her necklace turned into particles of went inside Sisle's shield,for an unknown reason,Sisle learned a used it to destroy the wall behind her.

"WAVE BOOMERANG"

Sisle throws her Shield like a boomerang,destroying the wall.

"Hey sis,HOW DID YOU LEARN THAT SKILL!?"Kiseki asked curiously.

"She gives her knowledge to me,NOW LETS YOU FORGET THAT WE ARE BEING **CHASED **BY THE GRAND CHASE?!"Sisle dragged Kiski,and runs for their lives.

But it seems that mother nature didn't bless their beast enough luck,because..

THE WHOLE SERDIN BECOME RUTHLESS KILLERS,ALL HAD THE SAME SKULL TATOO.

"KILL THEM!"The queen of Serdin shouted,soon everyone took weapons such as pitchforks,shovels,and everything that hurts,even BABIES .

Two MK versus Serdin is okay,But with Grand chase as an enemy,Their only option is to unfortunatly ,when they reached Gorgos dungeon,the large-red dragon blocked thair way for so Serdin forces had surrounded the two poor lucked teenagers.

That was until a smoke grenade was tossed,and those two were pulled into the darkness by an unknown figure.

The queen of serdin,or now called 'Kaze'aze" was enraged by the rage can be heard from afar.

'GRAND CHASE,Investigate Gorgos dungeon imidiately,i want to know who is this "Savior"that saved those RAT'S!"she comanded furiously,a Gorgos permited the chase to ride him.

_AT THE GORGE OF OATH_

"Geezz,were almost out of luck,Magnas,why could you miracle beast can go out of luck?"Kiseki asked,and was answered by Magnas stomach growling loud.

Sisle and Kiseki sweatdroped"Just go out and eat"Magnas came out of his sword form,but not as the "true Magnas",but as a yellow furred a few drillmon to eat.

The hooded figure was pissed off for being abandoned,after all she saved their live's.

"HEY,IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT THE PERSON SAVING YOU?!YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"she shouted while pulling out a curved stick .Kiseki and Sisle sweatdrop

"YOUR PLANNING TO KILL US WITH A WHACK OF A STICK?!"Kiseki asked,the figure however collected mana,and shot 3 highly acurate yellow magical arrows,almost hit them in the head,a dreadful silence filled the air

"now...should we end it the good way?or the bad way?those 3 arrows were just your luck missed,the next one will SURELY hit your head"the figure asked while reminding them,"fine...we're sorry"Kiseki admit's defeat.

"Oh well,since you apoligize,and your not a bad guy.i'll introduce myself"the figure took off her hood,revealing a blonde haired girl,her hair reached her waistand wears a mini-skirt,white t-shirt with blue line's,normal sized*cough*chest*Cough harder*,yellow glove's with black linings,and with yellow eye's,and a Pointy ears which was covered by her long hair"The name's Windy AirArrow,what's yours,and why are there angrymob's before?"the girl,now known as Windy, introduce herself.

"I'm Kiseki,and that dog is...","a Miracle beast"Both Kiseki and Sisle jaws drop

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THE MIRACLE BEAST'S!"Kiseki asked ,shocked

"Not only know,but.."she summons a golden feathered small bird"i own one,this is Falcon,the air miracle beast entitled"Golden sniper,That's Magnas right,the"Golden fang"and the"Golden shield"Revasien",am i correct?"she asked,Both of them noded as a answer.

"Hey guy's,i saved dinner for us"Magnas came back from his"Hunting",with a MOUNTAIN of Drillmons,a few giant drillmon's can be seen too,Look's like the drillmon population decreased heavily by Magna's hunt.

"YAAAAAYYY!"they all cheered for their Mass amount of food.

_After dinner_

"Man,that was the best Dinner ever"Sisle of them noded in agreement,"Still,you havn't explained who are those guy's chasing you?"Windy asked.

Kiseki told her about the strange Tatoo that controls people,including the Serdin 's eye widen in teror."WE BETTER INFORM THE KANAVAN RECIDENT'S!"Windy shouted in ran as fast as they could to reach Kanavan.

_Kanavan kingdom's throne_.

"My queen,Miss airarrow and two strangers want's to see you"a royal guard informed."Very well,let them in"she replied,the guard opened the ,Sisl and Kiseki bow down to the Kanavan queen.

'Miss Airarrow,would you explain who are they?","My queen,they bought us a dreadful news,please listen to them",the queen thinks for a few seconds,and noded.

Windy told their story to the queen and the guards turned pale."THIS CAN'T BE FORGIVEN,WHO DARE'S TO CONTROL SERDIN"the queen shouted.

"We don't know,but i think there's a shiolutte of a women with a staff at the possesed queen of serdin"Kiseki informed.

The Kanavan queen sigh,"Until we find the culprit,we must defend ourself' of you dismissed,Guard's,increase protection at the and...what are their name's?"the queen pointed at Kiseki and Sisle "Kiseki and Sisle,your majesty"Windy answered.

"Kiseki,Sisle, help us,we are at grave danger now"The queen pleaded."yes,your majesty"the trio Miracle knights ."I have high hopes for you,Gerald"a man with the ruby knights armour and red eye's,and blonde hair,steps in.

'I'll introduce your new Knight master,Gerald Ex-leader of ruby knights"The queen introduce Gerald,the others noded,while Kiseki tries to hold his excitment.

"Now Gerald,i want you to give them Mission's until Serdin is recovered"the queen ordered.

Confused,Gerald asked what happened to again Kiseki explained what happened,Gerald turned as pale as the others before"..This can't be...Elesis,even you..."Gerald was pained by the possesion of his rival and leader.

"Let's go,you three"Gerald ordered the Trio MK's to follow him,to a huge red building.

"Is this...","yup,the Red knight's guild"Gerald corrected him,with a lighted

"SWEEET!"Kiseki felt excited and begin to see thing's,like a curious child in a Large museum.

The other three sweat drop."Is he alway's like that?"Windy asked Sisle."I just know him today"Sisle replied.

"GERALD,YOUR BACK"A tan-skinned man,with Albino hair.

"Arthur?is that you?"Gerald asked

"HEY GUY'S GERALD'S BACK!"a guard shouted,and a HORDE of ruby knight's bow down to Gerald.

"My brother's(?)today,a devastating new's had reached us"Gerald informed his friends.

"What kind of new's?"Arthur asked,then Gerald told Kiseki's where shocked most when gerald told that their leader,Elesis,was possesed too.

'So that means,the whole Serdin become's an enemy?"Arthur concluded

'And the war between Serdin and Kanavan will happen again?"That's when silence filled the air,and the author could tell that the knight's are filled with fear.

"The five year's war was painful enough,if another war happened.,then..."Gerald was paler than before,and with a painful could tell that he's remebering everyone dearly to him,that died in the war"Guy's,Instead of that,how about if we find the one responsible for possesion them?"Windy asked.

"she's right,we must stop the war from happening"Gerald showed his agreement.

"Ruby knight's,Today,we must prepare ourselves,for the incoming situation,ARE YOU READY RED KNIGHT'S!"Gerald shouted

"YES,WE ARE,FOR THE GLORY OF THE RED KNIGHT'S"the red knights cheered.

'HEY,COUNT US IN WILL YA!" a male voice was heard from outside ,a mass amount of spell knight's was cheering for them.

"US TOO!"from thee roof's,a large mount of Elven archer's,apeared out of nowhere,"We will help you get Serdin all our leader's there".

"VERY WELL,ALL OF YOU ARE IN!"Gerald announced,cheers and shoutings could be heard.

"ALL OF YOU ARE DISMISSED,AnND GET SOME 'RE GONNA NEED IT"the crowd dismissed,"Arthur,send them to some spare room will ya"Gerald comanded

"very well,you three follow me"the trio MK follow's arthur to their room's,and sleep took away their conciousness.

Author:End of chap 4

Sisle:What a long story

Author:Yeah,i felt pity for those who wait.

Red knight's,Heleupe,and everyone who had relationship with grand chase(Including Legis(?)and Elsculd):*Emo corner*

Author:*Sweatdrop*Are they going to break the world record

Kiseki:Maybe

Author:Whatever,See ya soon

Mbeast:R&R,OR FEEL OUR WRATH!

_**Flame-lord out**_


End file.
